All Around Me
by Gothic Butterfly
Summary: Songfic about Kaname and Sosuke


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Kaname or Sosuke from Full Metal Panic, nor do I own the song All Around Me by Flyleaf, I'm merely borrowing and playing with them…

Authors Note: Spacing sucks, it's the not the way I want it and won't let me fix it....oh well....Beta read by Harmne....enjoy!

_**All Around Me**_

_**My hands are searching for you**_

He clenched his fists to keep them from fidgeting in his excitement. The mission was over; it was a success, now he's on his way _home_ and back to _her_._**  
**_

_**My arms are outstretched towards you**_

The chopper landed and he leaped out of it and strode away without a backwards glance. _**  
**_

_**I feel you on my fingertips**_

His mind raced with thoughts of what he wanted to do with Kaname._**  
**_

_**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**_

He missed the feel of her arms and taste of her lips. He'd been craving them._**  
**_

_**This fire runs in through my being**_

His blood began to sing, running through his system, giving him a high._**  
**_

_**Burning I'm not used to seeing you**_

Sosuke still couldn't believe that he knew this amazing girl, that he was ever assigned to watch over her, and that she returned his love.

_****_

I'm alive, I'm alive

His heart beat harder, pounding in his chest as his system overloaded from the sight of her._**  
**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_

He enfolded her in his embrace, holding her to him tightly, reveling in the feel of her softness yielding to his tired body._**  
**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

The heavenly scent of her shampoo as he buried his face in her hair.

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

Strong emotions welled in his chest. The instinct to protect was familiar, but the others were new...love, happiness, home...

_**Savoring this heart that's healing  
**_

Admitting their love gave him strength, healing his heart from all the hardships and losses he'd endured in life.

_**My hands float up above me**_

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into his strong embrace._**  
**_

_**And you whisper you love me**_

He whispered in her ear; words of devotion one would not expect from a soldier such as he._**  
**_

_**A**__**nd I begin to fade**_

She smiled contently as the sorrows in her heart melted away._**  
**_

_**Into our secret place  
**_

He's back, safe and uninjured and holding her in his arms._**  
**_

_**The music makes me sway**_

Passers-by glanced their way and smiled indulgently at their open embrace..._**  
**_

_**The angels singing say we are alone with you**_

They look into each others' eyes and can only see each other._**  
**_

_**I am alone and they are too with you**_

All else faded, leaving the two lovers alone in their world.

_**I'm alive, I'm alive  
**_

She can't imagine her life, her world without him anymore._**  
**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_

She reveled in the solid warmth of his toned body._**  
**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

His spicy male musk surrounded her._**  
**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

Her heart fluttered in her chest, overflowing with love._**  
**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healed  
**_

After her mothers death she'd always felt alone, He'd filled the void, now she never felt lonely.

_**And so I cry**_

Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks._**  
**_

_**The light is white**_

Their surroundings were a distant blur._**  
**_

_**And I see you  
**_

They only had eyes for each other._**  
**_

_**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive **_

**_I can feel you all around me_**

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing **_

**_Take my hand_**

They grasped each others hands firmly and he shouldered his pack once more as they walked towards the train station._**  
**_

_**I give it to you**_

They smiled as they shared a glance and squeezed each other's hands, their trust in each other complete.

_**Now you own me**_

Neither has ever felt this way before.

_**All I am**_

Completely devoted to one another._**  
**_

_**You said you would never leave me**_

And he won't, missions aside._**  
**_

_**I believe you  
**_

She smiled at him and laughed happily, swinging their joined hands.

_**I believe  
**_

He smiled back, pulling her close for a passionate kiss.

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healed**_


End file.
